Serpent in Paradise
by Storm Princess
Summary: Set in the first movie. Basically it's what happens when Simba gets caught up in a fight between his father and the hyenas.


Serpent in Paradise

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Told you I'd post something soon. It's about what would happen if Simba had disobeyed his father and followed him when he went to fight the hyenas. I hope you like it. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King. There, satisfied?

"Mufasa! Hyenas, in the Pride Lands!

Anger flashed in Mufasa's eyes. "Zazu, take Simba home."

"Aww, dad can't I come?"

"No, son." And without anything else, even an explanation, he left. Frustrated, Simba sighed.

"I never get to go anywhere." Why wouldn't his dad let him come? It's not as if he would be any trouble. It would be cool to see him beat up the hyenas at any rate.

"Don't worry young master, one day you will be king, then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." But Simba wasn't listening. _Maybe if I could get past Zazu I could follow him. He wouldn't even know I was there. I could just hide and watch him beat up the hyenas. The only problem is, how do I get past the horn bill up there?_ Then Simba grinned deviously, a plan coming to mind.

He turned around and pretended to stare at something intently. "Hey cool, a snake!" he said, just loudly enough to be sure that Zazu would hear it. It worked; Zazu turned around and shouted,

"Where?!" And looked in Simba's direction, seeing him apparently attempting to stalk a 'snake', which was really just a very skinny lizard, and told Simba to back up and stay low in the grass. Simba complied, making himself almost invisible. After a while, Zazu said; "I think it's gone, you can come out now Simba."

He heard no response and repeated himself. He looked around and saw no sign of the young prince. "This could be bad…" he muttered, trying desperately to find something, anything that would help him find Simba.

Simba quietly stalked away from Zazu, chuckling softly to himself when he got far enough away. "I can't believe that worked…" he heard something, a rustling noise perhaps, and turned his head slightly, spotting his target. There were three hyena's hunting an antelope, easily tackling it and successfully bringing it down. Simba hid behind a bush, intently watching the events unfold.

One of the hyenas grinned, displaying a mouthful of sharp teeth. "Nice going, Shenzi. My brains and your brawn got this animal down stat."

The one called Shenzi rolled her eyes. "_Your_ brains, Banzai? C'mon, you're even in question when it comes to brawn."

The third one burst into insane laughter at that point. "You see, even Ed thinks it's funny."

"He laughs at everything, Shenzi, he's insane!"

"Let's see, there's a lion, an antelope, and three hyenas. Which one doesn't belong?" Simba instantly recognized the voice as his fathers. Apparently the hyenas did too because their eyes went wide and they went into defensive positions. Simba had never seen as much anger in his fathers eyes before.

The female hyena spoke up in a slightly nervous tone. "We apologize, your highness, but we are practically starving in the secluded little area of ours. We just wanted to get one antelope from here."

"That is no concern of mine, you know the law about coming here, and now I'll have to punish you for breaking it."

Simba shifted positions, he was becoming uncomfortable. He accidentally stepped on a twig, breaking it with his pressure and snapping it in half. He gasped slightly, fearing he had blown his cover.

Shenzi glanced at his hiding place suspiciously and he swore that she looked right into his eyes. A devious grin crept onto her face and she eyed Mufasa, who was in position to pounce, with newfound confidence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, your highness." She stated calmly.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because we aren't alone." She glanced in the opposite direction of where Simba was hiding and Simba gave a small sigh of relief. Mufasa followed Shenzi's gaze but obviously didn't see anything.

While he was looking the other way, Shenzi took the opportunity to stalk over to Simba's bush and tackle him to the ground, effectively pinning him on his back. They slid a few feet and were now in full view of Mufasa and the two other hyenas.

Mufasa stared at them in disbelief that his child had come and gotten himself captured by one of the most dangerous hyenas in the clan. He knew he would have to be careful, he knew Shenzi would have no problem killing Simba, and Mufasa would make sure at any cost that that didn't happen.

Shenzi glanced down at the kid lion and smirked. She had seen the king's face when she snatched him; he obviously had some kind of attachment to this kid. Was he a friend of the family? Maybe. Was it his son, perhaps? Couldn't be ruled out. Any way you look at it, she now literally held the winning card.

She pressed her paw onto his chest a little firmer then necessary, easily keeping him pinned. Then again, a hyena that could bring down an antelope wasn't going to have a great deal of difficulty restraining a struggling cub.

The kid kept struggling and trying to get away, but she didn't give that much thought. He wasn't nearly strong enough to break away, even if she was only using one paw to hold him. She spared the kid a glance and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down kid, I'm not going to hurt you." She grinned wickedly at Mufasa. "Well, not unless your daddy tries to save you." She glared at Mufasa now and spoke in a deceptively calm voice. "If you come near me or my brothers, if I even _think_ you're about to come near me or my brothers, well I don't think I have to tell _you_ what will happen to him." She gestured carelessly toward Simba with her free paw.

To emphasize her point, she lifted her other paw and drew her retractable claws out, resting them gently on Simba's chest. He instantly stopped struggling in her grip, apparently realizing that a wrong twist could get her to accidentally stab him. Smart kid.

Banzai and Ed had managed to pick up the dead antelope by now so Shenzi released Simba and ran off with them, escaping with it. They chuckled when they reached the Graveyards, pleased that they had managed to escape with food. Banzai cocked an eyebrow at Shenzi.

"Hey, Shenzi, what's the idea with calling us your brothers back there?" he asked.

"Eh, it just seemed fitting to the moment. But man, did you see the look on kingy's face when I snatched the kid? Priceless!"

"Yes. Quite impressive for a species with such little talent." The three turned around and saw a dark lion with a scar on his eye eyeing them.

"And just who do you think you are?" Banzai demanded.

The newcomer smirked. "I see you managed to bring the kill here. Shame, isn't it? You have to hunt this way while Mufasa is off living the good life."

"Yeah, that backstabber." Banzai agreed.

"What if I told you that I have a way to get rid of him once and for all?"

Shenzi stepped in front of Banzai. "I'd say who are you, why are you coming to us about this, and how exactly do you plan to do it?"

"If you want to know more, meet me at the edge of the Graveyard at sunset and we'll discuss it." And with that, he left.

Shenzi considered the strange lion's offer. If she followed him, he wanted to kill the king, and was enlisting their help to get his revenge. Not a bad offer. She hated Mufasa and lions in general, especially since Mufasa's father, Ahadi, was the one who had banished the hyenas in the first place. If this lion was on their side though, it might be okay. Banzai spoke up.

"Well, what do you think, Shenzi? Should we go?" Shenzi looked at her friend, whose eyebrows were raised expectantly. Even though he bugged her a lot, fought with Ed 24/7, and was a pain in the tail at times, she knew he looked up to her. And, she begrudgingly admitted, he was her best friend. She smirked, her decision made.

"I think we have an appointment at sunset."

A/N: Well, that's it! Just my idea of how Scar and the hyenas met. Anyway, click the little purple button and review! I accept anonymous reviews, if that helps.


End file.
